


A Possession at the Spirit's Eve Festival

by Tsunamiii



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, EW I HATE ADDING SOME OF THESE TAGS I SWEAR, Jealousy, M//, M/M, Oral Sex, enjoy kvhbdbg, im back with this flith, m/m - Freeform, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunamiii/pseuds/Tsunamiii
Summary: Haley keeps talking to your man and you're getting a little jealous-- When Alex agrees to stay over at your house, do you plan to remind him that he's yours and you're his? ( This isn't some, like, master/pet bullshit, okay. It's just a regular, jealous boyfriend wanting to fuck his SO so that he, himself, can feel like Alex isn't slipping away. )





	A Possession at the Spirit's Eve Festival

**Author's Note:**

> SO, I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS FOR MONTHS. I started writing the first 1,400 words in December/November of 2017 and I got kind of busy/lost the muse to write it. Then, a few days ago, I decided I wanted to finish it, so, I wrote the next 800 words in the first week of February, but :))))) my computer :))))) decided to update on me :))))) and I lost all 800 of those words :))))) So, suffice to say, I lost the muse to write it AGAIN, but today I decided that I was gonna sit down and finish it.
> 
> There's a little surprise in the end notes, too. ;)

You were going to kill him—When you found him, you were going to absolutely strangle him and leave his body in the maze. No one would notice; after all, the decorations at the Spirit’s Eve Festival were so life-like and real, no one would have questioned Razmodius. You shake your head, realizing that you could never do that to your boyfriend. He’d probably body slam you into the ground and snap your spine before you could even try.

You round the corner of the maze, sighing in slight relief when you see the broad-shouldered man that you had been looking for for over thirty minutes. He must have overheard you sighing because his head turned to the side ever so slowly. “Oh, there you are.” He comments, and you feel slightly upset that HE’S the one saying that—He hadn’t seemed so in a rush to find you, as you had been. “Sorry, I’m just trying to figure out how to get through here—I heard there was a prize at the end of the maze, but, I haven’t been able to get to it.” He purses his lips and thinks. You realize how cute he looks when he does that, but you don’t say anything.

After a few minutes of him thinking, you reach out, hand gently gripping his bicep. You say you’re ready to go home and a slight pang of disappointment washes over his face. “Oh, yeah…? But, we just got here, don’t you think?” He had no sense of time—You noticed that at the carnival when you, after being there with him for four hours, commented on how you were slightly hungry. He had immediately dismissed you, saying that it was still only lunchtime and that you two had just eaten. When you showed him the time, however, he gave in.

You tell him that it is actually twelve o’clock and you want to add that if he hadn’t talked to Hailey for an hour, he would have had more time to look for the prize; however, you keep your mouth shut about that last part. The thought alone makes your stomach churn with jealousy. Knowing just how partial he was to women, it sets you on fire. You fear that maybe you’re the only guy he has feelings for—You would honestly feel better if he had expressed an interest in guys before you two dated, then you wouldn’t feel so isolated. It would have been a comfort, because what if one day he wakes up and just suddenly loses interest in you? You chuff and shake your head at that thought, trying to expel it from your mind.

Alex takes in a slow breath. “If you’re ready to go home, then, fine. I guess I’ll walk you there.” You two don’t live together…Yet. You hope that sometime soon, he’ll decide to move in. You also hope that he doesn’t wait until marriage, but, by the way things are looking, it seems like it.

As the two of you leave the maze, you notice that Alex is waving at Hailey, mouthing, ‘Goodbye! See you later!’ You don’t say anything, but, damn, that just makes your blood boil. If Hailey wasn’t such a bitch in the first place, it might make it SLIGHTLY better, but only slightly. You know the two of them are friends, but that still doesn’t make it right. You don’t want to restrict him from seeing his friends, but the selfish side of you doesn’t want him hanging out with her. 

It takes a little bit, but you finally make it to your front porch. You’ve got your jacket on, but you’re still rubbing your arms slightly. Alex seems distracted and he keeps looking off towards town as you try and talk to him. You feel angry thoughts seeping into your mind, but you try and suppress them. “Well…I need to get back to tow—Er, home. I need to go home.” You squint your eyes slightly and cease rubbing your arms. You calm yourself and move forward slightly, placing a hand on his arm once more, gently rubbing it. He flicks his eyes down toward you and you invite him inside to maybe spend the night. “Ah, well, what about—What about my grandparents?” You remind him that he’s over eighteen and should be able to spend the night at a friend’s house—Hell, at least your boyfriend’s house. “What if something happens?” You sigh and say that they’ll be completely fine. He opens his mouth to say something else and you lean up on your toes, pressing your mouth against his. Your lips are slightly chapped, but this doesn’t stop Alex from gently kissing back, his body slightly rigid. You two stay in that position for only a second before you pull away. His face, slightly red, finally falls into defeat. “I guess…I guess I could stay for tonight.” You grin and turn away from him opening the door to your home and stepping aside.

After the two of you move inside, you go straight to your room. You had made sure that everything was put up and neat before the festival, that way you could just go to bed as soon as you got home, but, now, it seems like you’d be staying up for a bit.

Alex trails behind you, knowing exactly where you’re headed. When he enters your room, he closes the door behind him, gently biting his lip. “It’s been awhile since I’ve slept over.” He comments, and you nod, saying that it has been too long. “Ahaha, sorry…” He looks away sheepishly and you sit down in the middle of your bed, waiting for him to join you. He stays standing for a few more moments before gently sitting on the edge, watching you slightly. You move forward and slowly plant a kiss on his lips. He returns it just as gracefully and it isn’t long until you’re both shifting so that he may lay down and you can straddle his lap. You pull away and move to rest your chin on his sternum, his breathing making your head bob up and down like a cork in a lake. You ask him how the festival was. “It was alright.” He replies, letting his head rest back against the mattress. “The maze was really fun—Totally spooky and all of that. Oh, and I was talking to Hailey—“ There it goes again, damn, “—And she said that Lewis had something planned for next week. I don’t know what it is, but, she sure is perceptive, considering she said she had only overheard it, and also, Hailey is—” You rise up and pin his shoulders down hard. A fire blazes in your eyes and you tell him to just shut up. He isn’t scared of you one bit, but he nods. “Sorry.” You don’t accept his apology, remarking on how half-assed it was. He sighs a little and begins to say her name once more, but you cut him off just like you had done earlier—With a kiss on the lips. But it was much rougher now, hoping that he would get the point.

It was you and Alex. Not Alex and Hailey and then you on the side. Hell no.

He doesn’t do much at first, but after a few moments of you moving your lips against his, his broad hands come up to rest on your hips. He leans his head upwards and begins to fervently kiss back. Before long, he’s sitting up, holding your cheeks in his hands and kissing back just as roughly. You bite his bottom lip and he returns it, a slight copper flavor trickling into your mouth. You pull back and cover your mouth with your forearm, cursing at him slightly. He apologizes and laughs, his eyes, having been slightly glassy, come back to life. “I must have gotten carried away.” You roll your eyes and dab at your lips. Alex, growing slightly impatient, moves forward some more, eventually towering over your body as your back lies flat against the mattress. “Hm…You look so cute with a little bit of blood on your face, you know?” You look at him for a second before bursting into laughter. You say that was extremely weird of him and that he needs to stop joking and he just shakes his head, grinning.

After you calm down, your arms reach up to gently wrap around his neck. You bring him down to give him another kiss, letting your lips slide together. It’s a lot slower and more sensual, but, after a while, Alex starts getting a little more handsy. His fingers peel your shirt back before calloused hands run up your stomach and to your chest. He begins pinching your nipples and you’re close to commenting on how useless that was—Having your nipples played with never really turned you on…But, maybe it was because of the situation or just how needy you were feeling yourself become—It started working. For once, having the pink buds pinched sent shivers down your spine. A single moan slips from you and Alex devours it, hands going to town on your torso. 

Pulling away a few moments later, your breathing syncs up, pants puffing between the both of you. “I-I need you.” He says in a husky voice, hands reaching down to pop open the button, unzipping his fly shortly after. You can see the prominent bulge in his underwear, but you’re not scared—You’ve taken it before and you can surely take it once more.

Moving off of you, he slides his jeans off, hiking his underwear down and letting his cock spring forth. The pulsing member looks absolutely delicious and you move forward, lying on your stomach as he sits on his knees.

Grabbing it by the base, you lick your lips, moving in to kiss the head. Alex bucked his hips a little, grumbling at you. He hated it when you teased him…So, you decided to do it some more, peppering the head with kisses until, soon enough, your lips were becoming glossy with the precum that had been slowly collecting on the slit of the other’s dick. You lick it off, feeling Alex’s hands coming to rest on either side of your face. Humming in content, you slip the head into your mouth, lips wrapping around the engorged girth.

This would prove to be a mistake—Alex, without hesitation, snapped his hips forward while bringing your head closer to his pelvis, allowing the thick member to travel into your throat. You can’t help but gag aloud, sputtering around the length. The feeling of your throat pulsing around his cock elicits a long, deep sigh. His body relaxed at that, and, after a few moments of having you take him to the hilt, he gently pulls your head away. He left the first few inches in your mouth, his member resting on top of your tongue. He was allowing you some time to breathe, collect your bearings, and continue at your own pace.

After a few moments of deep breathing through your nose, you began to bob your head a little, tongue swirling around the head, licking against the underside of his cock, and digging into the slit, gathering the bitter tasting precum. All the while, Alex gave encouraging comments, hands running through your hair as his hips moved forward to gently push more of himself into the wet, hot cavern that was your mouth. “You’re—So good a-at this…I forget about that sometimes…” You throw your eyes up at him while you service his cock, eyes slightly red and a little wet from the tears that had welled into them—After all, having a member like that in your throat and gagging the way you had surely wasn’t going to leave you dry-eyed.

The pace began to pick up, your head bobbing more and more, tongue forgetting to work the head and instead focusing on the bottom of his dick—Your lips, wrapped around it, plastered saliva onto the member, causing it to glisten in the light of the bedroom. His moans were becoming shallower and more guttural—You could tell he was close, especially by the way his dick twitched in your mouth, straining and flexing. “Fu-fuck, fuck—I’m close—I’m about to—”

And then you popped off, wiping your lips on your sleeve and grinning from ear to ear. Alex’s mouth dropped open, body squirming as he had been just seconds from releasing. After calming down, he glared at you. “Y-you—What the hell!?” He was panting, eyebrows furrowing in frustration—You knew he wasn’t mad, which is why you laughed a little at him. You say that if he hadn’t made you deepthroat him ten seconds in, he would have finished.

“You’re a little shit, you know that?” You nod. However, a few seconds later, you’re pushing him gently so that he could lie on his back. You say you’re going to make it up to him—He can see the lust swirling in your eyes as you quickly remove your pants and boxers. Your own erection points straight at Alex as you sit on his stomach, hand gripping the base of his dick. You let it rest in between your ass cheeks, slowly rocking back so that it could slide through the mounds.

Alex had enough spit on his cock that it would make up for the lack of lube—And you weren’t about to go easy on him.

**Author's Note:**

> LOL, THE SURPRISE IS THAT I'M GONNA WRITE A SECOND CHAPTER WHERE THEY ACTUALLY FUCK. Sorry to blue ball y'all like that, but, I really wanted to upload this and it would be easier for me to just put the rest in another chapter. I'm pretty sure that this was going to run over 3,000 words and rereading that three separate times would have been a killer for me. BTW, if it seems like I was kind of inconsistent, it might be because of that hiatus I took with writing it. And the fact that I had to rewrite the BJ scene because...My fucking computer was an asshole. AND because I had to reread it twenty fucking times.
> 
> ANYWAY-- I really, really, really hope y'all enjoyed that. If y'all wanna suggest some other stuff I should write, y'all can either email me ( swampert42200@gmail.com ) or you can comment down below! Thank you so much for the support on my other story, too!
> 
> I hope to hear from y'all! Have a fantastic day!


End file.
